Benutzer Blog:ElBosso/Vorgestelltes Wiki: Vocaloid
center|link=Projekt:Vorgestellte Wikis 670px Vocaloid? Zu sagen „nie gehört“ wäre zumindest für mich eine Lüge, da ich innerhalb des letzten Jahres doch immer wieder mal auf Twitter über diesen nebulösen Begriff gestolpert bin und dann auch irgendwann über das englischsprachige, auf das deutschsprachige Vocaloid Wiki gestoßen bin. Aber so richtig verstanden habe ich das dann doch alles nicht so richtig. Daher habe ich mir mit Little Otaku und Schilli zwei aktive Wikianer aus der Vocaloid Wikia Community geschnappt und mir diesen essentiellen Bestandteil der japanischen Popkultur im Rahmen unserer Reihe Vorgestellte Wikis einmal erklären lassen: Was ist Vocaloid? right|250px|thumb|Hatsune Miku Boxart Künstlich erzeugte Stimmen, die realistisch singen, gibt es so etwas? Es hört sich an wie in einem Sci-Fi-Film, jedoch gehören künstlich erzeugte Stimmen tatsächlich zu den Zukunftstechnologien, die schon bereits existieren und zwar in Form von Vocaloid. YAMAHA hat im Jahre 2003 seine ersten sogenannten VOCALOIDS vorgestellt, die mithilfe eines Computerprogramms einen künstlichen Gesang erzeugen. Dazu benötigt das Programm die Vorgabe des Liedtextes, einer Melodie und der Eigenheiten in der Betonung. Für die einzelnen Stimmen werden jeweils ein/e Stimmgeber/in benötigt, welche zum Beispiel Sänger oder Synchronsprecher sind. Jeder, der die Software besitzt, kann mit ihr Gesang erzeugen und Lieder komponieren. Den ersten beiden Vocaloids LE♂N und L♀LA, die von Zero-G in Zusammenarbeit mit Yamaha entwickelt und im Jahre 2004 veröffentlicht wurden, wurde wenig Beachtung geschenkt. Der Gesang klang noch zu unrealistisch, jedoch versuchten sie es weiter. Nach einigen Jahren und weiteren Versuchen schafften sie endlich 2007 den Durchbruch mit einem Vocaloid, der eine süße, mädchenhafte Stimme hatte. Er wurde Hatsune Miku genannt, was soviel bedeutet wie „Erster Klang der Zukunft“. Um der Stimme eine Form zu geben, wurde der japanische Illustrator KEI aufgefordert, eine Figur zu dieser Stimme zu entwerfen. Herausgekommen ist ein futuristisches Mädchen, mit zwei blauen, langen Zöpfen. Miku gehört zu der zweiten Einheit von Vocaloid, namens VOCALOID2. Mittlerweile ist bereits eine dritte Einheit namens VOCALOID3 , die mit der neueren VOCALOID3-Engine arbeitet, und die speziell angefertigten VOCALOID NEO für Mac OSX auf dem Markt. Es gibt viele verschiedene Vocaloids, die in Sprachen wie Japanisch, Englisch, Koreanisch, Chinesisch oder Spanisch singen. Vocaloid erreichte mit Hatsune Miku in Japan einen hohen Grad der Popularität, was zum Teil dem Videohoster „Nico Nico Douga“ zu verdanken ist, auf dem Nutzer ihre eigenen Songs einstellten. Mittlerweile gibt es zu Vocaloid viele Merchandise-Artikel, CDs, Manga oder Konsolenspiele. In Form von Hologrammen sind die Vocaloid-Charaktere sogar auf eigenen Live-Konzerten zu sehen. Der Song „Black Rock Shooter“ erhielt eine eigene OVA und später einen 8-teiligen Anime vom Studio Ordet. Auch in anderen Anime sind Charaktere aus VOCALOID2 in Form von Gastauftritten zu sehen, z.B. in Kyoto Animations „Hyouka“ oder in „Zoku Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei“ von SHAFT. Die Musik thumb|right|400px|Best of Vocaloid - ein gutes Vocaloid-"Best of" zum rein hören! Ein Großteil der Songs ist aufgrund der Popularität in Japan auf Japanisch verfasst, jedoch gibt es auch einen großen Anteil an englischen Songs. Songs auf Koreanisch, Spanisch oder anderen Sprachen sind vergleichsweise weniger vertreten. Auf YouTube lassen sich außerdem Cover-Versionen von allgemein bekannten Liedern, z.B aus den Charts, finden. Auch Vocaloid-Songs, die von einem anderen Vocaloid gecovert wurden oder solche, in denen mehrere Vocaloids diesen gemeinsam singen, was sich „Chorus“ nennt, sind dort vorhanden. Vocaloid-Musik kann in die verschiedensten Genre eingeordnet werden, von Rock zu Balladen, von Pop und Dance zu eher klassischen Songs. Vocaloid-Songs sind sehr vielseitig. Zu den bekanntesten Vocaloid Liedern zählen „Meltdown“ von Kagamine Rin, „Just be Friends“, ein englisch-japanischer Song, der von Megurine Luka gesungen wird , „Love is War“ von Hatsune Miku und noch einige weitere. Worum geht es im Vocaloid Wiki? Screenshot-Hauptseite.png Screenshot-Vocaloid.png Screenshot-Lied.png Screenshot-Serie.png Im Vocaloid Wiki werden alle wichtigen Informationen über die Vocaloids, Songs, Serien, Produzenten, Stimmgeber und andere Sachen zusammengefasst. Man findet Infos über die Software und den dazugehörigen Charakter; über Produzenten mit ihren Werken und Veröffentlichungen; über das Leben und die Arbeit der Stimmgeber und den Hintergrund, die Handlung, sowie Übersetzungen und Lyrics von Songs. Außerdem auch Handlungen und Hintergründe ganzer Serien. Geschichte des Wikis Das deutsche Vocaloid Wiki wurde am 25. April 2011 von Pascal Bothe ins Leben gerufen. Danach gab es ab und an immer Mal wieder neue Benutzer, die aber nie lange aktiv blieben und meistens wieder auf gehört haben. Jedoch gab es auch Benutzer, die lange aufgehört hatten und jetzt wieder mit dabei sind, wie bspw. Schilli. Am 8. Oktober 2013 wurde das Vocaloid Wiki von Little Otaku adoptiert, die das Layout der Seite komplett erneuerte. (Statistischer Einwurf von ElBosso: Seit der Adoption stiegen die monatlichen Seitenaufrufe kontinuierlich von knapp 3.000 auf über 15.000 im Januar 2014.) Im Moment sind drei Mitglieder im Wiki aktiv. Wo wir Hilfe benötigen und was wir suchen Vor allem benötigt das Vocaloid Wiki Hilfe auf Lieder-Seiten, den Seiten über die einzelnen Vocaloids und auf Vorlagen-Seiten für Infoboxen usw. Wir suchen interessierte Schreiber, die sich gerne mit den Liedern und Vocaloids auseinandersetzten und daran interessiert sind, den Handlungen der Lieder auf den Grund zu gehen. Wir benötigen auch Benutzer, die mit der englischen Sprache umzugehen wissen, da in einigen Bereichen ein Verständnis der englischen Sprache benötigt wird. Wir hoffen natürlich, dass sich noch ein paar motivierte Leute zusammenfinden, um dieses Wiki zu einem großen und relativ vollständigen Nachschlagewerk für alle Vocaloid-Fans zu machen. Falls ihr noch offene Fragen zum Thema Vocaloid haben solltet, beantworten Little Otaku und Schilli euch diese gerne hier in den Kommentaren oder im Vocaloid Wiki höchstselbst. Und ich bringe währenddessen meinem Browser-Wörterbuch den Begriff Vocaloid bei, damit es mir nicht immer Avocado und Paraboloid vorschlagen muss ... Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag